The Demigods Of DC Comics
by IAimToBeOdd
Summary: What if some of YJ were demigods? And Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis already knew each other? Well this is what would happen: A new quest with the Young Justice team in the middle of it. Contains swearing, Spitfire, Percabeth, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Robin POV**

It was a pretty normal day at the cave. Before the explosion.

Wally and Artemis were fighting, Kaldur was reading, Conner was watching static, Megan was making cookies, and I was playing around on my holo computer. Then we heard an explosion.

Luckily we were all in costume, but it didn't jar us any less.

"That all you got?!"shouted a male voice

"Don't invoke him Seaweed brain!"screamed an irritated female voice

I started running to the site of the explosion, the training room, and turned a corner to find two teenagers and a bull man.

"C'mon Tighty Whities try and hit me!"shouted the boy

The boy had bright blue eyes, jet black unruly hair, tan skin, and a 3 foot long bronze sword. He looked like some kind of rebel, like he would blow up a chemistry lab because he didn't listen to the instructions. But I figured he was dangerous and experienced by the way he held his sword and he was fit, lean, and muscular.

"I said shut up Percy!"shouted the girl

The girl had curly blonde hair, intense gray eyes, naturally tanned skin, and a bronze dagger. She was tall, fit, and athletic and looked as if she could take down anyone who talked to her while daydreaming.

"What the hell?!"shouted KF

The boy, Percy, turned in surprise to get tackled by the bull. The girl stabbed the bull and it transformed into gold dust.

"Good you're here."I turned to see Artemis walking over to the pair, smiling, and greet them.

"Wouldn't miss it Moon girl."grinned Percy, who high fived her. She pulled the girl in for a hug and turned to us.

"Say hello to my family."

* * *

I stared at Artemis, just a minute ago I thought she was a normal human. Now I knew she was different.

"Explain. Now."demanded Aqualad

Percy sighed, "You were right, I don't want to be here." he said to the girl before continuing, "Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase. We are demigod. The children of gods and humans. I'm the son of Poseidon and Wise Girl over here is daughter of Athena. Dad's the god of the sea her mom's the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, art, and olives."

Annabeth sighed, "Shut up and let me explain. Anyway some of you are demigods, maybe one if not two of you definitely are, the rest, we have no idea. Some kids are recognized as demigods while they are asleep so they never know, but when you turn a certain age you should be eligible to find out your godly parent."

Wally frowned, "OK now that we know about you what about Artemis?"

The girl in question rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Since you're so eager to learn, Wally. Artemis, the goddess, trained me in archery and fighting, but my parent is Apollo. So in other words I was trained by my stepfather, aunt, and mother. I'm not really part of my mortal family at all. Well except for my mom. But anyway, we need to get you guys all to Camp Half-Blood to see who is really a demigod."

"I know for a fact I am not one of your kind. I will stay with Miss Martian and Superboy, who are undoubtedly not demigods."stated Kaldur

Artemis nodded and looked to KF and I, "Now we go to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally POV**

I was feeling...overwhelmed. What if one of my parents wasn't really my parent? They weren't really related to me... Why didn't they tell me?

Artemis led us to the Zeta tubes and we were transported to New York. Percy and Annabeth were chatting, laughing, and comfortable. Meanwhile Robin and I questioned Artemis.

Rob started, "So who are your parents? That includes step parents."

She tensed, "Like you don't know."

"Well now that I know some of the data was flawed I would like to know the truth."

I took a stab and joined the questioning, "Well I never knew any of this so please tell us now."

She sighed, "Fine, my mom is Paula Crock. My dad is Lawrence Crock. Happy Baywatch?"

"And your sister..."said Rob

"Is Jade Nguyen. Done, what else?"

I thought for a second,"Any other siblings in this Camp Half-Blood?"

"Dozens. Just wait, they're awesome."she grinned

"So can you, like, date there? I mean if you were a daughter of Demeter wouldn't it be weird if you dated a son of Hermes, cause you're related?"asked Robin

"Wow I was expecting Wally to say something like that. Anyway how do you know so much about Greek mythology?"

He shrugged, "Extracurricular subject."

She nodded, "Fine, the answer is yes and no. If it's your half sibling it's just plain weird. Like if I dated someone from the Apollo cabin that would be really weird because we have the same dad. But I could date someone from a different cabin because we don't really go into the specifics. It's like thinking Percy is my dad's cousin. It's complicated so we ignore it."

I nodded, "OK that's conceivable. So why are we going to New York?"

"Because we need to get a ride from Argus to get to camp."answered Annabeth

I have to admit, now that I think about it Annabeth and Artemis are pretty similar. Both have blond hair, a tan, intense gray eyes, and could kill. I noted this as I looked at Annabeth.

"So, how did you guys and Arty meet?"I asked

Percy shrugged, "A fight."

"Explicit."I answered sarcastically

He frowned, "I didn't swear."

Annabeth groaned, "He means that you really did elaborate there. Anyway, we were on a quest and she saved our asses when Seaweed Brain over here attracted a huge wave of monsters."

"Hey Thalia, Nico, and Grover were there, too!"he protested, "Whatever we're pretty close to the meeting place anyway."

I paused to examine our surroundings. We were in downtown New York, Long Island to be exact. Percy whistled for a taxi and a white van came forward with a logo for strawberries.

A dude opened the door. I leaped back when I saw him and even Rob was caught off guard. This guy had eyes. Every fucking where.

"Holy-"Robin started to shout

He was cut off by Artemis dragging him into the truck and waving for me to follow. I stepped in and couldn't help but stare. He had eyes everywhere and I guess you could say he stared back at me. And Percy, Artemis, Annabeth, and Rob. I gulped.

"Hey Argus long time no see!"said Artemis cheerfully

He smiled but didn't answer, I wonder if he has an eye on his tongue... Eew.

As we drove back Artemis and Percy filled each other on what has been going on. Quite honestly Percy has much more interesting stories.

"Oh and there's a new war coming up and we need your help!"he exclaimed

She tensed, "Tell me the prophecy this time."

"Heroes from each of the dozen will collide  
The group shatters and must divide  
Trained by the night, one shall prevail  
Try as you must but one will fail  
Make a choice to keep or destroy  
Go to the land that buried Troy"

We were silent for a second before Artemis spoke, "Let me guess: This is not new, and because it rhymes it must be true."

Annabeth grinned, "Don't bite more then you can chew."

Percy caught on, "Well we must make do."

Then Rob, "And who out of us will attend to?"

We laughed and arrived in comfortable silence to a field of strawberries.

Artemis let a smile grace her lips, "This is home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I knew Artemis was glad to be back, even if I was just here an hour ago.

"Welcome back."said a voice

"Hi Chiron."she said back

He galloped towards us and stopped to inspect us and our health, "Ah, Robin and Kid Flash. Richard Grayson and Wallace West I presume."

Robin, or Richard's, eyebrows shot up, "How do you know?"

Chiron laughed,"We mean no harm, just the fact that we know more of heroes than you think. Come."

I smiled and followed him towards the camp, which is just as beautiful as ever.

We walk to the dining pavilion and I catch sight of Nico and Thalia who are sparing. Thalia is technically better, but Nico disappears too much for her taste.

Thalia's hair is now below her shoulders, spiky and black, and her elaborate tiara still showing that she will kick your ass if you flirt with her. Her gray sweater had black writing with the word 'Shocking' on it, black ripped jeans, a silver bow and quiver across her back, a spear, a silver bracelet that I knew was Aegis, and silver boots with steel tips.

Nico (when I finally caught sight of him) still had a shock of black hair that was getting a bit long. His eyes were still tired and dark, but they held a mischievous smile, as if you were sharing an inside joke. He was wearing black cargo pants, a black tee, black shoes, his skull ring, and his black Stygian sword.

I call Thalia (the only one I can find) over, "Hey Pinecone Face! Green Arrow's protege is here with her friends!"

She turns to me to be whacked in the head with the flat of Nico's sword. He cackles, "Thanks for the distraction, Jackson! I really nee- OW!"He was interrupted by Thalia shocking him as she walked towards me.

"So you're the kids who have been trolling Miss Sun and Moon?"she asks

Robin gives her a cackle that makes Nico seem like an angel, "Depends on who's asking."

With that Thalia punches him in the gut, "That's for trolling my best friend."

Wally doubled over in laughter and she promptly kicked him in the back of his knees, "And that's for being such a jerk to her."

She walked over to Artemis and started talking to her about whatever the hell they talk about. I don't know why but they were very good friends from the moment they met. One sarcastic comment and suddenly they were great friends.

I caught sight of Nico making his way over and smiled at what I thought would be the big challenge: Getting Nico to interact with people he didn't know. It was like trying to get Apollo to stop making haikus. In-freaking possible.

He eyed the two heroes warily and finally held out his hand, "Nico di Angelo. Sorry about Thalia, she has a thing for beating people up who mess with herself or Artemis. Now that I think of it, they both do."

Robin smiled, "Robin. Well you probably know my secret identity so, whatever. My real name is Dick Grayson."

Kid Flash grinned, "Ha, Dick." Robin glared at him, "Sorry! I'm Kid Flash, super hero. You know. My secret identity is Wally West."

"Your name is really Wally?"I asked

"Um yeah."he answered, unsure of what to do

I shrugged, "My real name is Perseus. But everyone calls me Percy."

Annabeth smiled, "You guys should probably get a tour. Here, Robin can go with Nico and I and you can go show Kid Flash around."

I shrugged, "What about the moon archers?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Remember last time someone forced her to give someone a tour."

I shuddered, this kid (Leo) was 3 seconds away from getting murdered by our dear Artemis because he had asked her so many questions. One of which being about her name. I thought people were kidding when they told me that story, but apparently not, "OK fine give Boy Wonder a tour."

I showed Kid Flash everything and he was surprised but reacted pretty well otherwise.

"So who do you think my godly parent is?"he asked finally

I shrugged, "You seem pretty smart. More science smart though. So maybe Athena, but probably not. Most of the Athena kids get blond hair and gray eyes."

"That reminds me, the kids in the Apollo cabin didn't look a lot like Arty, but they all looked pretty similar. Why is she so different?"

I thought for a second, "I don't know. She was chosen at a young age to be taught by Artemis. Apparently her stepfather had something to do with it and Artemis, the goddess, didn't want 'Miss to have a bad life so she helped her out."

"Then why does she look so similar to the Athena kids?"

"Well the gray eyes are probably something to do with Artemis, the goddess, and the blond hair... Well that's probably Apollo. Her mom is Vietnamese so I guess it's a bit odd, not really though."

He nodded asked another question, "So if I'm not Athena what do you think? I don't think I'm Aphrodite, not that I'm complaining. If I'm not related to them I can still date them. I'm probably not one of the big three, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, or Apollo."

"So that leaves Dionysus or Hermes. I honestly don't know. Do you drink?"

"A bit, I have a fast metabolism so I kind of have to eat more than other normal people."

A bell sounded, "Well you're just in time for food. But you're gonna have to sit with the Hermes Cabin, because that's where you go when you don't know who your godly parent is. Luckily that hasn't happened in a while so people will probably stare at you and might steal stuff from you. Scratch that they will steal stuff for you so be ready to lose at least half your money and some of your food."

He laughed and kept walking to the dining hall, "Cool, well I'll see you later Percy."

I smiled, he wasn't that bad. But with the prophecy coming up there was no telling what would happen, and who would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

I laughed as Thalia told me about her latest adventure with Percy and Annabeth.

"I swear to Zeus he tripped over the damn cyclops and accidently stabbed it, then it disintegrated. He fucking tripped and still killed the damn thing! I mean really, we spent all this time trying to kill this thing and he trips and murders it!"

I doubled over with tears in my eyes as she animatedly explained her fight with the cyclops.

"OK your turn, tell me some amusing adventures."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. OK so on one of the missions Robin decided he was going to do this ninja thing and disappear. So the whole time the team is looking for him and we were just like 'Hey Rob can you not ninja out and get everyone killed?', then Wally walks over to this corner and suddenly screams. Turns out Robin wasn't there and it was just this cat, but Robin falls because the noise freaked him out and he falls on Wally, who decides it would be smart to run with Rob on his back and fucks the whole mission up trying to get Robin off his shoulder and scared the bad guy away. Yes ladies and gentlemen you heard it right here, Wally decided to run around at top speed as Robin held on for dear life."

Thalia was now crying she was laughing so hard and I grinned.

"Hey Artemis!"called a group of kids

I turned to see four of the seven prophecy kids walk up to me.

Jason Grace smiled and hugged his sister as he fist bumped me. He has blonde hair and pretty much looked like Conner with blonde hair with a scar on his lip.

Piper Mclean hugged Thalia and I. She had unevenly cut brown hair with little feathers braided in, but she still held Jason close as they continued on with being a couple.

Leo Valdez gave us smiles that were filled with mischief and tricks. His black curly hair swished as he fidgeted with his contraptions and set them on fire.

Hazel Levesque hugged Thalia and I. Her frizzy dark hair loose and under the hood of a panda jacket, her gold eyes filled with joy.

Frank Zhang shook our hands firmly and smiled. His dark hair still shaved to Roman standards, but now he was muscular and tall.

I smiled at them and tried not to look to hostile at Leo, Gods he was annoying, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but we think another quest is coming soon."answered Piper

I nodded, "Who do you think is going?"

Leo grinned, "Probably most of us. If we're offered I think we should volunteer. It gets a little boring here."

I mirrored his grin, "Sure Hothead."

* * *

Robin, Kid Flash, and I changed into civvies before the campfire.

Soon images glowed over Wally and Dick's heads. Dick had a lighting bolt and Wally had a wing. Zeus and Hermes.

I guess it made sense, Dick could flip like gravity couldn't affect him and his blue eyes.

Wally was fast and smart, Hermes was quick and invented a bunch of stuff.

The campfire started and Dick and Wally joined their cabins with smiles across their faces. I sat with my half siblings and smiled. They were all awesome and fun to be around, I loved them. My half brother Will Solace.

Will is 6 feet tall, tan, blonde hair, and has blue eyes. He is a great healer and archer and the cabin counselor. He was also funny and nice.

"'Sup Artemis?"

"Just superhero business. You know."

He grinned,"I don't believe I have the honor of saying yes."

I grinned,"Stinks for you."

He laughed and we all quieted down as Chiron approached, looking grave.


	5. Chapter 5

**To arrowflash: That's an awesome idea, I'm gonna do it the next chapter if that's fine with you. And here ya go I updated! :3**

**Annabeth POV**

As the camp quieted Chiron spoke.

"Welcome young heros, we have important news. A quest will be issued today, a quest with many of you I fear."

I thought about the prophecy, "There are going to twelve of us aren't there?"I asked

He nodded,"Each from a different god."

"What about Hera and Artemis?"shouted Artemis

"You will go for Artemis and no one shall go in Hera's place, unless we send a satyr. "

Grover spoke up, "I'll go!"

Chiron nodded, "There will be four groups of three, we shall still abide by ancient rules. The following will be on the quest Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Will, Clarisse, Nico, Pollux, Robin, and Kid Flash."

I thought it was smart. Other than the last two. I don't know what they were good at or bad at, so it would be interesting fighting alongside them to say the least.

"And now for Capture the Flag!"he announced

Wally and Dick looked at each other, confused.

"Who are the teams?!"yelled Clarisse

"Red team is Athena, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. Blue team is Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hades. Prepare yourselves, the game begins in one hour!"

* * *

I started the plan, "OK we have to stop Jason, a ninja, a speedster, and a fire boy. Artemis what are their weaknesses?"

She thought, "We need a distraction. Can we pick the minor gods kids too?"

I nodded and she continued, "Grab Hecate."

"Why?"

"Because we can make fake flags, Kid Idiot is gullible and rash. And he'll try and flirt with any, no scratch that, every girl he sees. Robin is sneaky but dramatic. You'll probably hear cackling before he attacks."

"Good. I want Percy, Artemis, Clarisse, and I to be the only ones going in for their flag. Piper charmspeak Jason and Leo."she nodded, "Will, make sure Nico and the Hermes cabin don't get through. Aphrodite cabin, seduce Wally." Drew actually laughed at that, "Ares, attack Dionysus and Hephaestus. Lastly I need Athena guarding every single flag."

"What do you need us for?"called the Hecate cabin

"Create as many red flags identical to this one as you can."

"What about Thalia?"asked Percy

I cursed under my breath, "I don't know."

Artemis spoke up, "Get the Hypnos cabin to force her to take a nap. And while they're at it take out Hazel and the other's we didn't account for."

I nodded, "Now let's get the flag."

* * *

Everything was going smoothly.

Percy and Clarisse hadn't started fighting yet. Artemis was scouting ahead. And she tapped in morse code that she could see the flag.

We snuck up to see a blue flag guarded by Jason, Robin, and Thalia. All from Zeus and getting impatient.

"Where are they?"muttered Boy Wonder

Artemis grinned and made her voice low and threatening, "Report to the mission room."

He jumped, "Who-"

"I'm Batman!"

Thalia literally started cracking up and Jason smiled.

Then Clarisse ran in. She took Maimer and fought Jason's own spear. Percy took on Thalia, still laughing. And Artemis ran to Robin. I ran to the flag before anyone could notice me and I grabbed it. As the fight went on I ran to the other side of the creek.

Victory was sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robin POV**

After the shocking defeat I met up with Thalia and Jason.

"Hi, I uh guess we're half siblings."I said awkwardly

Thalia laughed, "Yeah, but be warned Jason is my full brother."

Jason smiled, "Whatever, hi and welcome to the camp."

I smiled back, "So what about the quest?"

"Well I guess you're going so we're gonna have to give you some weapons." Thalia answered

"Why, I have my own?"I asked

"Because your weapons won't hurt the monsters. You need to have a special metal to kill them. There's imperial gold, celestial bronze, and sometimes silver."

I nodded, "OK where do I get weapons?"

Thalia waved me over, "Here, there's a bunch of them. What are you trained in?"

"I can use a knife, boomerangs, and hand to hand combat."

She tossed me a pack of sharp small bronze figures that looked like shurikens. I could use them.

She set up an archery target and I threw it. It hit dead center.

I grinned, "This'll work."

Jason nodded in approvement, "You're good, this'll be interesting."

* * *

Next we set up groups for the quest, in case we had to separate.

Will, Leo, and Pollux were the first group picked. Will was a tall muscular Apollo kid, Artemis's half brother. Leo was a scrawny boy who was always fiddling with something and could set stuff on fire. Pollux was the son of Dionysus and was athletic and looked like Mr. D.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

Clarisse, Piper, and Grover. Clarisse was a bulky Ares girl, she had brown hair and was buff. Grover was a satyr, half goat and half human, and very nervous but in control.

Artemis, Wally, and I.

Now that we knew what would happen in emergencies we came up with a plan.

Annabeth started, "OK so the prophecy first says: Heroes from each of the dozen shall collide. Check. Next: The group shatters and must combine. Kind of check. Trained by the night, one shall prevail. We don't know but we have an idea. Try as you must but one must fail. Be ready for an epic fail. Make a choice to keep or destroy. Kind of depends. Go to the land that buried Troy. I don't know"

Everyone was silent until Will spoke up, "What about the Trojan war. Didn't Greece defeat Troy in the war? So we might go to Greece."

It made sense but Annabeth was skeptical, "But prophecies are almost never this straightforward."

I shrugged, "How are we going to get to Greece anyway? I mean Percy and Nico can't really travel by air, shadow traveling unnerves most of us, and Nico and I'll probably have trouble with the water."

Annabeth ponders this, "I guess we'll have to split up. Percy, Nico, and I will all shadow travel with Mrs. O'Leary, your group will go by air, Will and Clarisse's group will get on an airplane."

I nodded, "Do you have enough money for it?"

She shook her head, "No your group might have to go by flying chariot."

"Sounds cool, so when do we start?"asked Wally

"Two hours, pack and meet back here."

* * *

Wally and I didn't have a lot to pack so we were done first. Next Will came out.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?"he asked

We nodded, "Sure."

He walked over, "You guys are gonna have to promise me something."

"What?"asked Wally

"I swear if Artemis dies on this quest you guys are so dead. I'm not kidding, please keep her safe."

I blinked, "I think Artemis will be-"

"Yes but if she get's hurt I will honestly blame it on you. You have no idea what she's been through and you don't want to."

His normally good natured smile was gone and replaced with a dark scowl.

"Wait, what happened?"asked Wally

"It's not in my place to tell, but let's just say she has serious family issues."

I already knew her family history, but I didn't know what he meant. Then I thought about her family, mortal family. They had all been villains. Especially her dad.

Realization dawned on me, "Did _he_ do something to her? As a kid, right?"

He nodded and Wally didn't get it. Will still talked though his voice was rougher then before, "You better keep her safe, she deserved better than what she got. She had to grow up too fast, too early."

He walked to Leo who had just jumped out of his cabin. Artemis came out next, from the Apollo cabin with a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey Arty! I guess it's time to go." called Wally, who looked a bit flustered

Her brows furrowed, "I hope this turns out OK..."she mutters

Then someone attacked camp.

* * *

I guess that may have been an over reaction on my part, sorry. Apparently it was just the Romans.

Reyna, a strong looking woman with a dark thick braid tossed to her right shoulder and a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, was accompanied by an army of Romans. Who looked very threatening.

"Let me speak to Chiron!"she yelled

Jason was the first to talk, "Uh Reyna what are you doing here?"

"I have to speak to Chiron. Now."she glared at him and he ran to tell Chiron that Reyna came

Chiron came in centaur form looking quite calm and collected. Reyna's glare had not wavered, and may I say it made the Bat glare look like puppy eyes.

"Yes Reyna?"said Chiron

"Why is there no Roman demigods on this all powerful quest, but two less trained individuals who have never even faced war are in?"she asked, finally a more business look settled instead of her 'I will chop your head off' look.

"Oh and do you perhaps have any vigilantes trained by some of the most famous and prominent individuals who happen to also be vigilantes?"he asked

"Well no bu-"she started

"We do have another vigilante protege here, she isn't from the major gods but she knows magic. Zatanna Zatara to be exact. Daughter of Hecate and Zatara. Well if that was all then you may leave."he interrupted

"No! I was told to go, by Juno herself!"she said

Chiron froze, "You were told to go, by Juno?"

"Yes. I must hear the prophecy though, she refused to tell me."

Percy stated it word for word, "Heroes from each of the dozen will collide  
The group shatters and must divide  
Trained by the night, one shall prevail  
Try as you must but one will fail  
Make a choice to keep or destroy  
Go to the land that buried Troy"

As he finished Reyna paled, "So you had no one from Juno, or Hera, but you were still going?"

Chiron shrugged, "We figure prophecies do what they must to be completed. Anyway you should probably get going, Mr. Underwood you are no longer required to go. And please go in bigger groups, combine if you must but be careful. Bigger groups may mean more danger."

Grover ran to tell Juniper and the Roman troops settled.

Percy jogged over to Artemis, Wally, and I, "Hey you wanna join our group?"he asked

I looked at Artemis and Wally who smiled, "Yeah sure. You aren't that bad."

He grinned and went back to Annabeth and Nico.

I watched the sun go down and then my eyes fully registered that there was a shape in the sun.

Almost like a sports car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

When I asked Robin, Kid Flash, and Arty if they wanted to be our partners I left out a pretty big thing. How we were going to get to Greece.

"You idiot!"groaned Annabeth, "At least plan it out!"

I sighed, "That's your job Wise Girl. What about if we shadow travel halfway there and then we go all flying chariot. It could save Mrs. O'Leary's energy. OK done."

Artemis walked over, leaving her group behind, "Hey, I've got a question."

"What is it?"asked Annabeth

Artemis bit her lip, "Do you think it's safe to have three children of the big three, a daughter of Athena, Apollo, and a son of Hermes on the same boat?"

"Actually we're shadow traveling and flying."I corrected

Nico rolled his eyes, "And this is why you don't make the plans."

I shrugged, "Well we aren't going on a boat, even if it would be better."

Artemis huffed, "You know, instead of opening your mouth and proving you're an idiot, you could think about what your saying before you say it as loud as Zeus's damn thunder."

"I don't think it's safe but we have a speedster, ninja, archer, ghost king, strategist, and a mermaid that will make sure we're safe. In other words we know how to be protect ourselves and others."stated Annabeth reasonably

"Wait so am I the mermaid?"I asked

Artemis rolled her eyes, "No, Nico is the archer, I'm the ghost king, Annabeth is the speedster, Robin is the strategist, Wally is the mermaid, and you're the ninja."

Nico fake pouted and stamped his foot, "But I wanna be the ghost king."he whined in a high pitched voice

I laughed, "Only if I'm the archer."

* * *

Our groups joined up and I used this bit of time to meet the other boys that we would be fighting with.

"So Wally, how fast can you go?"

"Speed of light, maybe faster."he shrugged

I grinned, "You should try driving the sun sometime. Ask Thalia about it. Fast, warm, and bright."

Robin grinned, "So do you have, like, powers?"

"Yeah, you wanna see some?"I asked

"Sure!"said Wally

We walked to the beach and I thought about their Atlantean team mate. I would have to up my game if they'd already seen some water abilities.

I closed my eyes and waited for the tug in my stomach. I felt it and picked up some wind, making my own personal hurricane.

Robin and Kid Flash shared a look and both got evil grins on their faces.

"Hey KF, maneuver seven!"Robin shouted over the hurricane

Kid Flash ran forward and held out his clasped hands. Robin ran and jumped off them, towards me. I shot out some water and he took out a batarang that froze it. He took out a shuriken and threw it at me. I caught it with the water and got kicked in the back by Kid Flash who was speeding around faster than I could blink.

I made a wave that was pretty close to a tsunami and trapped them in the water.

Kid Flash struggled before getting a small tube out and calming down. Robin did the same and shot out of the water, using his wind powers to keep him in the air long enough to shoot him towards me. He tackled me and my concentration breaking and KF flew out, pinning me to the ground.

I laughed, "Looks like I underestimated you. I'm a bit overwhelmed now though."

"And I'm feeling the aster."sighed Robin contentedly

"Aster?"I asked

"Disaster is where everything goes wrong so aster must be the opposite. Oh and are you ever whelmed? Overwhelmed, underwhelmed, whelmed."

KF got off me and laughed, "If you keep chopping the dictionary up you might as well just buy a new one. Just make your own dictionary for hell's sake!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "You're rambling again KF."

I looked over at the hill that we were supposed to be at, the meeting place, and smiled when I saw two blonde girls and a dark haired boy walking towards us.

"C'mon, Annabeth and Artemis are probably pissed."I laughed

Robin smiled and stood up which Wally repeated. We walked to the girls and Nico who were not mad to my surprise.

"So, why exactly are you so wet?"asked Annabeth

Wally shrugged, "We were sparring."

Artemis grinned, "Who won?"

"They did, but they're trained superheroes!"I said defensively

Artemis's grin widened, "I've beaten them while sparring."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because you're scary and have demigod powers."

Robin frowned, "As far as I know all she's got is archery and healing. And those really aren't even powers, she just knows how to do them better."

She shook her head, "Actually Artemis gave me something. If it's night I have enhanced strength and speed."

I thought about it, "So are you like weaker during the day? Like a vampire."

She rolled her eyes, "No I'm just better at night."

Annabeth laughed, "They don't call you Seaweed Brain for nothing." she said teasingly as she punched my arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wally POV**

We walked back to the chariot and Mrs. O'Leary, the giant hellhound of chew toys, and started our journey. The others had already left, but we were just beginning. Nico got on Mrs. O'Leary and we boarded the golden chariot.

"Go to Venice!"Nico shouted

Mrs O'Leary got the message and ran into a tree.

I screamed, I'll admit it. But when we didn't all die I opened my eyes.

We were in a warm canal filled city in Italy. We had transported to Venice using shadows.

Artemis grinned when she saw me, "Explain this with science."she challenged.

"Pocket dimensions."I mutter

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the chariot. She unhooked Mrs O'Leary and Mrs collapsed and snored. She was asleep, I think.

I stepped off the chariot and stretched my legs. Greece was across the pond and we were ready to go there. But I realized we didn't know what we were facing/.

"So what exactly are we fighting?"I asked

"I received intel that Sportsmaster and the Joker are collaborating to take down our godly friends. They got the rest of the team and learned about the gods. They wanna take 'em down."said Robin grimly

Annabeth nodded, "We're going to have to have a plan. I think we should send in two groups, one for each villain. Kid Flash, Robin, and Nico will go after Sportsmaster and Percy, Artemis, and I will go after the mad man."

"They're both mad..."murmured Artemis quietly

I wonder what she means by that, "Whadya say Arty?"I ask

She looked at me quizzically, "What did I say? I don't remember opening my mouth."

God she lied like she was trained to lie, I rolled my eyes, "Never mind let's just do whatever we have to. What are we doing in Italy anyway?"I ask

"We have to go undercover at a masquerade ball to stop an assassination first. The Greek and Roman gods are said to be meeting today, I guess they should it is the Summer Solstice, but anyway they like partying in the mortal world and having fun. The Joker wants to see it that's true."said Percy

"And Hades is still at home moping around because Persephone didn't ask him to the dance."muttered Nico

I grinned, "So a ball, a masquerade one. Don't we need outfits or something?"

Annabeth nodded, "We've got the outfits covered just get ready to fight while we're there."

* * *

Two hours later I was in a gray tux with a yellow tie a cream shirt and a gold mask with small wing designs. Robin had a black tuxedo with a storm gray tie a white shirt and a blue mask with gold outlines. Percy has a white tuxedo with a sea green tie a dark blue shirt and a blue mask with wave designs. Nico has a black tux with a black tie and black shirt with a dark gray mask with black stripes.

Annabeth changed next, wearing a gold halter neck dress that came down to her shins and gray lace covering her arms. She had gold high heels and the heels could also be used as knives. Her mask was gold with black lace covering it. Her hair was in a bun with one strand falling out.

Then Artemis came out.

She looked stunning. She had a pearl white dress that went down to feet. It was cut down the sides so that her tan legs showed through. The fabric shimmered and sparkled. The dress was sleeveless but had fabric went from under her arms, didn't connect with anything, and joined back at her wrists with golden bracelets. Her shoes where silver greek goddess sandals with symmetrical designs going to her upper shins. She had a silver belt that held arrows and a wooden bow over her shoulder. Her hair was down and curled with a golden laurel around it. Her mask was silver with small gold veins in it. Her gray eyes shined with a smile and I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

Wait did I just call Artemis beautiful? Oh, **_hell_** no! She's a cold, bitchy, jerk faced, secretive replacement! And yet she was still beautiful.

I stared at her and she smirked, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Robin snickered and I rolled my eyes.

Percy cleared his throat, "Well we convinced Artemis to wear a dress so we better get this over soon. So let's go to a ball."

* * *

We walked into the ball together and parted, Annabeth and Percy going to the dancefloor, Rob and Nico doing the ninja thing, I walk to the food, and people were asking questions to Artemis. Specifically most of the male population. And I wanted to rip their throats out.

I'd never really been a really jealous person. Even when M'gann and Conner started dating I really felt annoyed and a bit disappointed, not as much to say jealous.

I watched the boys sourly as I munched on a bread stick, I smirked at Artemis' disinterested looks while she nodded and yawned as one of the boys made animated movements and told her something. She stretched a bit, clasping her hands behind her back and arching her back, and suddenly one boy walked towards her. He was strong and tall, his muscles tight against his tux, and had bleach blonde hair. He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket, black pants, red tie, and his mask was like a silver bike chain. He seemed to have a twin with him, she wore a dress with a white top, black short lower half, red suspenders, a chain necklace, and a matching mask. She had earrings that were like safety pins, purple lipstick, and bleach blonde hair. Both of their hairstyles were similar, bleach blonde with two stripes shaved, but where the boy had his hair a bit wild and sprouting up the girl had hers in a loose flowing ponytail. They both seemed to have striking blue eyes and looked familiar.

The boy started talking to Artemis and she laughed. The girl laughed and jumped into the conversation. Artemis continued on and before I knew it my bread was crushed into a mush of gluten. I had practically squeezed the life out of it.

Artemis seemed now fully trusting in the twins, a rare triumph for them, and I turned away.

"Jealous much?"asked a new voice, it was unfamiliar.

I turned my gaze to a man in regular greek robes, a matching mask to mine, and winged sandals. He had brown hair and looked pretty fit.

I shrugged, "Is it that obvious?"

He smiled, "Yeah kind of. Too bad you can't see her without the mist. She really looks more like her mom than her dad."

I raised my eyebrow and took a guess, "God?"

"Father."he corrected

"Hermes?"

"Yep."he responded popping the 'p'

I thought for a second, "What do you mean without the mist?"

He paused, "You'll find out sooner or later."

And with that he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth POV**

I smiled, the song was slow and Percy was dancing with me. The song was slow and sad, but a bit hopeful. I looked at Percy, who was in a fancy tuxedo and my smile widened. For once it was like we were normal and happy. He was smiling, his eyes closed, and he rested his chin on my head. I breathed in the salty sea air that he smelled like and thought about the mess we were in. Kid Flash was talking to someone, an adult, Robin was wandering around, Nico was hiding in the shadows, and Artemis had some followers.

She went on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd. When her eyes met mine she smiled and gave me a signal. Everything was OK for now.

I felt Percy's chin lift off my head, "Hey I'm gonna go see what's up with Artemis, go talk with Wally or Robin. They look a bit flustered."I told him.

He nodded and walked over to Wally.

I walked to Artemis, who was talking to a boy and a girl. Even if there were about six boys trying to get her attention.

She smiled and waved me over. The boy was about 5' 11" and the girl was 5'9". They had identical blonde hair and blue eyes, probably twins. The girl wore a short dress, the upper portion was white and sleeveless with red suspenders and the lower portion was just above her knees and black. She wore black ankle boots and a lot of make up along with a bunch of earrings, including a safety pin.

The boy wore a white jacket, white shirt, red tie, and black pants. They wore identical silver masks.

"Hey Annabeth! This is Tommy and Tuppence, they're twins and they come from America."Artemis said quickly

I smiled at them, "Hi, I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and they both politely shook it. Hard. They had _very_ strong grips, and I've shaken hands with gods I should know.

"Well hello Annabeth, I'm Tuppence! So how y'all doin'?"asked Tuppence, with a Southern accent (A/N Is that how you talk like a southern person? Maybe I don't know...)

"I'm doing good, you?"I answered

"Well we're just as fit as a fiddle."responded Tommy, with an identical Southern accent

"So do you guys know each other from before or something?"I asked

Artemis shifted uncomfortable, "You do seem pretty familiar. I don't know a lot of people though so I guess we might."

Tuppence cocked her head to the side, "Well where we come from everythings kinda cattywampus at the moment. Seems Tommy here did something to egg on the local crimefighters, honestly everythings hell in the handbasket."

I connected the dots from there, "Does your last name start with a 't'?"

Tommy nodded, "Sure it does."

"Terror Twins? Figures."mutters Artemis

Tuppence grinned, "Finally figured it out? So who are you goddess girl?"

Artemis bowed, "Artemis, sincerely ready to kick your identical asses."

Tommy smirked, "You mean the junior Justice League Artemis? Didn't we know you from before?"

Artemis gave them one of her own smirks, "Yeah, when I drained you duplicates and Icicle Jr for info. Sincerely the Artemis from Star City Jail."

They responded with something I didn't respond; They laughed and didn't attack.

"So aren't you guys gonna like attack us or something?"I asked finally

"Nah we're old friends."answered Tuppence

"Yeah we already gone toe to toe with this ol' archer. Not a bad fight if I do say so."Tommy added

I didn't know what to say. Here were two powerhouse supervillains who weren't even giving a fight.

I looked at Artemis and she shrugged, "So what now?"

The twins looked at each other, as if communicating telepathically, until Tuppence spoke, "I say we get out of the fight. You should too. Gods ain't something we should be messin' with. The only reason we came is 'cause we don't wanna get taken out by Superman."

Artemis sighed, "To bad you can't, or won't, help us. You guys would be great in a fight, if you didn't betray us. And maybe, just maybe, we could get you off the hook for whatever you two did that may have been illegal. Hmm. Seeming better for you guys every second eh?"

I caught on to what Artemis was doing, "Maybe you even have a bit of godliness in you. And sometimes when you're real good to the gods they give you fabulous prizes. Unless you don't want anything."

I saw the glint in their eyes as Tommy spoke up, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

We walked over to Wally, Percy and the guy after our deal was made with the Terror Twins. Wally looked away from his not so discreet staring at Artemis and the Terror Twins. I looked at him and grinned when I saw a huge amount of jealousy in his eyes when Artemis hugged the Terrors good bye. Who would have known... Oh wait, everyone except them. Yeah that just about sums it up.

"Hello girls."said the man with Percy and Wally

I recognized him instantly, "Hermes."

He grinned a grin that matched the Stolls before a prank, "The one and only."

I could see a bit of a family resemblance between Wally and him. They were both pretty tall, funny, fast, had the same smile, and were tricksters. Typical Hermes kid.

"So who are your new friends?"asked Wally

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Jealous much?"

His face flushed and Hermes laughed, "That's what I said!"

I smiled, "Have you ever heard of the Terror Twins?"

Robin popped up out of no where, "Yeah they're villains. Why?"

I made a sweeping gesture, "We're working with them."

Percy snorted at Wally's confused look that quickly turned into shock as he connected everything.

"Here's the plan. They're giving us intel and will betray the Joker and Sportsmaster in any fight they have to. But in this next fight with Mr J we're getting captured so we can get to the main area. Don't give up any information, OK. Oh and we forced them to swear on the River Styx."

"Got it."answered everyone, including Nico who appeared sometime during the plan

By then Hermes had disappeared to warn the gods and we were on our own. We spread out and each made ourselves big centers of attention. Percy doing some water tricks, Wally racing people (Don't worry he only used very fast sprinting not hyper speed), Nico betting and gambling(Who knew?), and Robin helping Nico by doing the ninja thing and looking at other peoples cards(Well figured that one out), Artemis being fabulous, and I betting my knowledge in academic contests (Fun facts and other easy stuff).

After everyone was in position the fun started.

I noted someone in a purple suit with green hair taking an interest in Nico's gambling. Of course! Joker, cards. After a while it was between Nico and the Joker in the race for money. They had won about the same amount of money and finally the game was over. Nico disappeared.

Robin disappeared.

Slowly more people started to disappear.

Wally.

Percy.

Artemis.

Then they took me.

* * *

We were in a dark room, tied up and gagged. The air was hot and moist. Suddenly the whole room jostled. I shifted to find another warm body next to me. I realized we must be trapped somewhere. Then the details came back to me; I went to find Percy and suddenly a gloved hand was on my mouth and my arms were across my back. I was dragged out and thrown into a trailer. Then I blacked out.

A small light flicked on and I blinked as the light burned with intensity. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I looked around me. The light was flickering and someone was toying with it. He looked over and I was relieved to see Robin. He put a finger to his lips and kept toying with the light. Finally he was done and took out a shuriken. He cut everyones bonds and gags. I stood up and the trailer jostled again. My knees gave out and I fell into someone's arms. I looked up to see Percy holding me up and grinning.

He opened his mouth to talk and then thought better of it. I grinned and our short moment of joy was interrupted.

By screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis POV**

I screamed as the knife slid across my back again. It was stupid, I was trained to withstand torture. I shouldn't have let myself gotten captured either. If this were a training session my step dad would've killed me. Literally.

"Tell me about the gods. What do they look like, what are their weaknesses, and why are they here?"asked the Joker again

"Go fuck yourself."I muttered

He frowned and quickly brought his smile back as he stabbed me. I knew I wouldn't be killed by this, the moon gave me strength, but this might be too much for me. I screamed in Greek, "Pi̱gaínete na pethánei se mia trýpa pou karióli̱ !"

"Ah a different language... Guessing Greek."He grinned

"Yeah, it means to go die in a hole mother fucker."I grunted

He cackled, "Oh how bold! Brave! Noble! Nonabhorent! I'm pretty sure that last one wasn't a word but who cares!"

I scowled at him as he started his cutting again. I gasped for air as the world started spinning.

"Tell me about the gods."He asked again

The last thing I remember before blacking out was saying, "Only if you learn how to fly a dragon named Happy."

* * *

I woke up to feel pain. It rocketed from my back to my legs. My beautiful white dress ripped and destroyed, my arrows broken, and my bow covered in blood. I was sitting in a chair, more like tied to it, and it was hard to breathe. I could barely make out the sounds of talking and feel the movement beneath me. I was in a trailer. Almost like a separate room, but I still didn't know what was happening. Where were Wally, Dick, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico? I felt panic surge through my veins as I considered they too were being tortured. The Joker walked in with his usual grin.

"So are you gonna spill the godly beans?"He asked

"That would go great with godly Advil." I snorted

His grin didn't fade as he snapped out a syringe, "Maybe a little fear will change your mind."

With that he plunged the tip into my bicep and I screamed as the pain registered. I felt something surge through me as I relived my painful childhood.

_Flashback_

_I was five years old again. I felt the soft pajamas that greeted me as I slipped under my covers. Suddenly my dad burst through the room and took out his baseball bat. And old wooden Louisville Slugger. I screamed as he swung at me. He swung until I was asleep in a pool of blood. The hardest part of this memory was the fact that Jade was in my bedroom doorway, disappearing like the Cheshire Cat._

_I was eight years old and I thought of my friend who moved just a while ago. She moved to California. She looked kind of like me, curly blonde hair, tan, gray eyes. One big difference; She didn't live with a horrible parent like mine. I aimed and shot the bow and arrows I had learned to love. I threw knives and did acrobatics, but the bow was the best for me. I released the arrow and it flew a centimeter from the bulls-eye. Then my dad brought out his beloved Louisville Slugger._

_I was ten years old and Artemis had just kindly took pity on me and trained me herself, away from my dad. But it didn't last that long. Two months later I awoke with writing, clearly done with a knife, etched into my back that said, "Baby Girl". I told Artemis and she cured me from all the scars, but when I awoke the next day I wasn't with Artemis. I was with my dad._

_I was thirteen years old and I saw a group of kids that I now call friends with a monster. It was large and it reminded me of the Greek lessons I received from Artemis. A faint memory tickled the back of my mind and I recognized the monster of a Fury. I took out an arrow and shot it. The kids gaped at me and I smirked. Before the other monster stabbed me in the back._

I was back in the present, gasping for air. My heart was beating fast and I was sobbing.

"Now will you tell me?"asked the Joker

I choked out the next words slowly, "Go ... To ... TARTARUS!"

He grinned and stabbed me again. Even through my screams I could feel the tears gushing as the dam broke.

I was broken and bent.

I was definitely not traught.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wally POV**

I couldn't take the screaming. It was Artemis' and I knew that I would go insane with rage if I heard the screaming too long.

I pounded on the door and shouted, "Let us go!"

A feminine scream radiated through the door, "Yeah that'll work Baywatch!"

I dropped to my knees and sat for a moment before slamming my shoulder into the door.

The screaming stopped and I paused. Joker opened the door with a malicious smile on his face. I got a peek of Artemis and I wanted to cry when I saw her. She had tears across her face, blood painted on her body, cuts strewn over her, and a look in her eyes. A look of hatred and fear.

Joker smiled at us, "Hello kiddies! Would ya like to say hello to Arty Farty, I know she wants to see you."

With that he roughly untied Artemis' bloodstained ropes that had held her to the chair and threw her into the room. I caught her in my arms and she screamed. I moved my hand to see that it had wrapped around a particularly deep cut in her stomach.

"Oh gods, Artemis what happened?"I asked

"Don't tell him ... the gods ... he wants to know ... why they're here ... how to take 'em out."She wheezed out

"Artemis?"asked Annabeth

"Just taking a ... nap."she groaned

"No! No sleeping!"shouted Percy

We tried to keep her awake but the only thing really keeping her awake was fear. I could see the Joker did something to really scare her. She looked distant and unfocused.

Robin noticed and started to panic, "Miss? C'mon don't space out! Concentrate on what I'm saying. OK, what am I spelling? M O O N."

"Moon."She whispered

" T-R-A-U-G-H-T."

"Traught." She muttered before passing out

This went on until a blinding light flashed from inside the trailer. I gasped when I saw what it was.

A young girl, twelve or thirteen, was inside the trailer beside Artemis. She had long auburn hair, a silver hunting outfit, a bow and arrow, and sparkling silver eyes. I nervously looked to Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

"Hello, Lady Artemis."Said Annabeth quietly

Artemis the goddess smiled and grimly put a hand on Artemis the girl I love's forehead.

I gasped at what happened next. For a second it was like Artemis's appearance flickered. She opened her eyes and they were silver, like the goddesses, and she lost her Vietnamese attributes. She was a bit taller, her blonde hair turned a light auburn, and she faintly glowed silver. Then her silver eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

"What's going on?"asked Percy, his eyes wide

Artemis the goddess spoke up, "She's being claimed."she whispered

"I don't understand."said Annabeth

Artemis (Goddess) smiled sadly, "She is my daughter."

Nico gasped, "But-"

Artemis interrupted him, "I know I swore virginity, but this was an accident."

"How do you 'accidently' have a kid if you're a goddess?"asked Annabeth

Artemis looked sadly at Artemis, "About sixteen years ago I was captured and sexually harassed. Soon I realized I was pregnant with her," she nodded to Artemis, "and I knew that she was the rarest demigod ever. I trained her to live up to the expectations but I couldn't tell my family. So Apollo adopted her and her true appearance was hidden with the Mist."

Percy gaped, "So that's why you trained her. And why she fights better during the night and can master a bow and arrow so easily."

Artemis nodded and I looked at her daughter. She looked different, but still beautiful. She still had that fire inside of her, the one that would make sure that she could call out any of my bullshit and take on a few monsters without breaking a sweat. And I loved her for it.

"Why did you name her Artemis? Isn't it a bit confusing?"I blurted out

Artemis gazed at her daughter wistfully, "I was going to name her Atalanta, wonderful girl, but alas she was kidnapped by her father. Maybe you can start calling her Atalanta now."

"I think it suits her."said Annabeth softly

"So what now?"asked Nico

Artemis looked at us carefully, as if evaluating us, "My daughter is too injured for me to save and may not awaken, seems you've broken your promise heros."

I stared at her, shocked, "What promise?"

She snorted, "To Will Solace. My nephew."

My eyes widened, "She's going to die?"

She looked at me, calculating, "You are attracted to my daughter. A shame, you won't like the news you receive then."

"Just tell us."begged Percy

She sighed, "The only way to save her is for her to become...one of my hunters."

Annabeth gasped, "Is that the only way?"

Artemis nodded and Robin asked the question I wanted to ask, "Why is that so bad?"

"Because, if she is one of my hunters she will become immortal. Unless killed in battle. But she must never, ever, look for a spouse or fling. Men and relationships are prohibited in the hunters. And she must agree to the terms, not any of you. I'm afraid the only way she can be saved otherwise is if we can find my brother. And even then it is hard to tell if we can save her."

I felt numb. Because of all the information. If I loved Atalanta she couldn't love me back. If she didn't agree she would die. She would live while I turned old and died. This was scientifically impossible and I knew if Atalanta were awake right now and not in a coma she would smirk and say something about my belief that magic isn't real and I would have to give in because there's a goddess of freaking magic and this isn't relevant information.

I gulp, "Anyone know how to find Apollo?"

Nico put a finger to his lip and we all froze, until we heard the sounds of footsteps. I looked at Artemis as she took out a bow and silver arrows with steely determination firing in her eyes.

"Why hello Artemis."said a gruff voice

Artemis froze, her eyes widening, and she held her breath. If a goddess could look scared and pissed she was doing it. She spun on the balls of her feet and pointed an arrow at Sportsmaster's heart. His face was hidden with a hockey mask and his dark blue eyes looking as if he was smiling. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt with black pants, the usual, but what really surprised me was he didn't have his baseball bat. He had a javelin. And it was sharp.

He ignored us and pushed past Artemis. He picked up Ata (that's gonna be her new nickname now, I don't know if she'll be mad about it or not, but whatever) and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek. I growled but he took a knife and placed it where I couldn't stop him from stabbing her if I attacked.

"Take a step back or I take her out, for good."He sneered

I watched her helplessly as she groaned, "Péthane se mia trýpa"

Nico gave me a look that said, 'Don't go breaking your promise to Will." So I took a step back.

He grinned and a cackle rang through the room. I knew it wasn't Robin's and the laugh had a cold sadistic quality. The Joker. He walked into the light and whipped out a knife, towards the goddess. She disappeared and reappeared behind Sportsmaster. She pointed another arrow to his heart, this time with pure hatred burning in her eyes. Robin took out a batarang and positioned it so he could throw it straight at the Joker. Percy took out a bronze pen. Like that would help. Annabeth took out her dagger. Nico took out his black sword. I pulled out my emergency weapon, a short sword. Percy's pen had disappeared and a bronze sword had replaced it. I don't get it, but I roll with the punches.

For a few seconds no one moved. One move could end up killing any of us. It felt like eternity, that was until I felt the car stop. It had only been a few minutes, but it was true. We weren't in Venice anymore.

* * *

We were frozen until Atalanta moaned. Then we sprang into action.

Rob flung a batarang at an angle to take out Sportsmaster's knife. So I charged him and got swatted with the side of the javelin. I flew to the wall. As I got up I surveyed the scene. Artemis was taking on Sportsmaster, hard to do while trying to protect Art-Atalanta(Gods that's hard to remember) . Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were taking on The Joker. Rob was throwing batarangs at anyone and everyone he could.

I ran at Sportsmaster again. This time he didn't expect me and he flew to the ground, with Atalanta. He flung her to the ground as if to break his fall, when he landed a bone chilling scream pierced the air. Artemis readied an arrow at Sportsmaster with deadly determination and animosity coursing through her eyes.

"Give it up Sportsmaster."I said

He grinned, "Only if you can catch me."

With that gas leaked out from a smoke bomb in his hand. Artemis's furious gray eyes glowed and she disappeared in a flash of silver. The rest of us coughed until the smoke cleared and we realized they were all gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Artemis (Atalanta) POV**

Oh, Coma-Girl strikes again.

I didn't know what was happening. Everything was black. I could hear voices. Many voices saying things I didn't understand. A calm soothing voice, like a calm night, washed over me with fear and sadness. Feminine, but strong, it told a tale of lies that I've heard all too much of. I didn't know what was happening and all I could feel was pain. Air flying past my fast as I was flung over someone's bulky shoulder, it shot through my stomach. Screaming and moaning wouldn't and couldn't help.

I was nowhere.

**Annabeth POV**

We were all recovering from shock as the gas wore off. Thankfully it wasn't dangerous.

Kid Flash freaked out and started talking so fast nobody knew what he was saying. It sounded something like this: "Omygodswhatthefuckjust-damnitwherethehellisArtemisshesafuckinggoddesswhyisn'tsheheretohelpohshitthisisinsanewherethefuckisAtalantadamnitIfindoutIloveherandshedisappears!"

Robin tried calming him down, "KF! Calm down! Atalanta got captured and we're on a trailer in Greece! Athens to be specific... C'mon we have to go find her."

Kid Flash started to slow down. He sighed and sat down, his head dropping a bit.

Robin sighed and started talking to him quietly. I didn't eavesdrop so I went to check on Nico and Percy.

Percy had a cut on his cheek, not that bad but not pretty. The Joker must have gotten him with one of his knives. Nico had a small nick on his arm and another on his left leg. Neither were serious, so we didn't take any ambrosia. I only got a small cut on my shoulder. We bandaged up our cuts and I sighed. I'd heard too much secrets and I just didn't want to know anymore. Artemis was Artemis' mother, Artemis' name was Atalanta, and Sportsmaster raped Artemis. This was all stuff I'd hoped couldn't touch the immortal world. Now we were mixed in with superheroes and aliens.

I sighed and walked to Percy.

He held me in an embrace and I sobbed. Not for me though. For Atalanta, whose whole life was a lie.

* * *

We stumbled out of the trailer. I was still in Percy's arms. I could feel him shaking. I breathed in to be greeted with his salty smell, like the sea. He wiped the tears off my face and I took a shaky breath. Nico looked as if he was trying not to be mad, he had this look as if he were blank and unfeeling that he masked his emotion with. Kid Flash looked upset, angry, confused, and sad. And calculating. As if making a plan. Robin looked as if he knew about the plan, preparing himself for something he didn't want to do.

We walked silently to the Parthenon. That was the most logical choice.

It was in ruins, just as expected. But it held significance. You could almost feel the millenniums of power surging through the land.

It was midnight, warm breezes flowing through the air, with a full moon casting light across the land.

I could see shadows dancing across the ground with quiet laughter.

I wasn't ready to face these villains. Not at all. For the first time since the spider queen Arachne I was scared beyond capability.

I felt the power radiating through me, adrenaline. I could do this. I've faced worse than two villains.

Suddenly a flash of green hair and a purple tuxedo stopped in front of the group.

"Ah foolish godlings! You can't face me alone."He laughed

"They won't have to."said a strong voice behind me

I turned to see six demigods and twelve pissed off Olympians.

* * *

Turns out Joker had back up too. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Dr. Light, Icicle Jr., Riddler, Deathstroke, Klarion the Witch Boy, Mammoth, and Shimmer flooded the sacred sight.

Demeter and her daughter, Katie, quickly took on Poison Ivy.

Klarion the Witch Boy fought Hermes and Kid Flash.

Zeus and Robin went for Joker.

Dr. Light fought Will Solace and Apollo.

Ares and Clarrise attacked Mammoth.

Harley Quinn fought Piper and Aphrodite.

Me and Athena went after Riddler.

Deathstroke tried to ambush Hades and Nico.

Hera and Reyna attacked Shimmer.

Icicle Jr. tried his luck with Dionysus and Pollux.

Poisidon and Percy picked a fight with Cheshire.

Artemis fought alone with Sportsmaster.

* * *

Soon we finished up, pretty easily, and it was only Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and the Joker.

Cheshire disappeared and reappeared frequently, Sportsmaster held a javelin to Atalanta, and the Joker's cackles bounced off rubble.

"Foolish mortal. You dare defy the gods? Leave now and your punishment may not be so harmful."Zeus growled. You could hear lightning smacking the mountains hungrily and the smell of ozone floated across the Parthenon.

The Joker grinned, "I heard Arty here is better fighting at night. What happens when the sun comes up? Yes, her strength is fading as the sun is rising...Can't you feel it o godly one?"he asked mockingly. He had a look that said he wasn't lying and I knew Apollo couldn't just stop the sun.

"Let. Her. Go."growled Robin, I realized how similar Zeus and him were. Threatening, wise, and powerful.

"Don't think so. That's my call."stated Sportsmaster. He knew if anyone attacked he would be there to kill his own daughter. He would be the one to do it.

Cheshire stood behind him, with a masked grin not reaching her eyes, "Poor sister, not realizing how easy it would've been to run away and disappear. Like a certain cat."She disappeared again and this time did something we had hoped for.

Got hit with super strength.

"Hey y'all are gods right?"called a familiar female voice

"We're mighty sorry about the trouble our friends have caused. Let us make it up for y'all."grinned Tommy Terror

"Get Atalanta!" I realized they didn't know who she was, "She really is Artemis, but this is her true form, Sportsmaster's got her! Don't ask just grab her!"

They look at each other in hesitation and then take off. They circle Sportsmaster and I realize the cackles are gone. Robin has tied him to a tree and gagged him, thankfully. I look back to the Terrors and they have know started lightly attacking. They seem to be trying to hit the javelin and get it away.

Finally Atalanta wakes up. The full moon seems to brighten as she looks at me and nods, as if she has a plan. She drives her knee into his gut and he drops her causing her to cry out. Then she stands up and seems to glow with silver light. She cracks her knuckles.

"This is my fight, Terrors, just stand back."she orders

Her voice is the same. Rough with snaps of rage and sadness.

She turns to her dad, "Hi dad. Nice to know you love mother and her insane in laws, now I'm taking you down."

Sportsmaster laughed, "What're you gonna do baby girl? Attack me?"

For a moment he just laughs and then silence. Then she laughs, "I see you still think you own me. Two words: Fuck. Off."

Then she attacked.

She whipped a fist at him and he grabbed it easily. She grinned and flipped him over. He somersaulted and stood up to receive a kick in the gut. Her auburn hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. The moon was supplying her with energy. This was her battle.

They fought for another two minutes before Atalanta ducked down and flipped her leg out. He hit the ground and in a second an arrow was trained at his chest. She stared at him with icy coldness.

"Tie him up. I don't want to waste my time with this damned father of mine."she announced

Quickly Hermes grinned and tied him up. He struggled but the rope was enchanted.

The sunrise was coming and it was beautiful. Oranges and blackness merging into light. I stared and Percy held me as I closed my eyes.


	13. Last Chapter

**Atalanta POV**

I felt the adrenaline leave me as the sun rose.

No.

The moon was the only thing keeping me alive.

I felt a wave of dizziness and I staggered to my mom, Artemis.

Her silver eyes widened, "Atal-"

I interrupted her with a whimper of pain.

Apollo walked over with fear in his eyes, "I need something else for this many injuries, I'm afraid I can't help unless I had more time but I truly don't. I-I'm sorry. I was proud to call you my daughter."

"There is another option."whispered Artemis, "My hunters."

I thought of Wally, yeah I like him. He got me thinking and could make me mad, happy, and hopeful. Not many people can do that. I looked to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was enveloped in his protective arms as they faced the sunrise, which was coming up painfully quick.

I could see Wally and Dick coming up to me, obviously noticing my state of pain.

Dick started to talk as they got to me, "Art-Atalanta. You, you should go. To the hunters I mean."His voice had the unmistakable sound of pain.

Wally took a deep breath and forcefully kept talking, "Yeah, you should really go and survive. Go on."

He turned away before I could say anything and sped off, Dick answered my unsaid question, "He wants you to survive without the whole hunter deal. About boys."

It took a moment to realize what he meant, but when it did I didn't really have enough strength to be sad.

I turned to Artemis and said the pledge that binds me to the hunters. It was done.

I have no regrets.

Even if I broke someone's heart, I have no regrets.

* * *

One hundred years later and I have no regrets.

Wally is dead. So is Dick, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and more.

I don't have any regrets.

I was a part of Wally's life. Finding a girlfriend,he met her after the quest (An Aphrodite girl), proposing, I was at the party, getting married, I was a bridesmaid, funeral, I spoke.

It did hurt to think of those who I have lost. But when I think of him, it hurts more than it should.

Like torture.

There is no escape.

Especially as I watch his children grow up and die.

It hurts.

Every kid with his intelligent green eyes and every kid with fiery red hair and every kid with dozens of freckles. He has three kids, two girls with his fiery hair and freckles , one with his eyes another with dark blue eyes. The boy has his mother's light brown hair and his freckles and eyes.

It hurts.

Percy and Annabeth's children. They are beautiful. Both with tan skin and smiles bigger than infinity. The girl has Percy's black windswept hair, Annabeth's prodigy gray eyes, and Percy's knack for trouble. She got the water powers. Her brother has Annabeth's sandy hair, Percy's grin and eyes, and Annabeth's genius intellect. The girl is older by a year, but the boy is taller.

It hurts.

Dick met Zatanna. Their only child had Dick's mischievous eyes and Zatanna's magic, with a bit of levitation.

It hurts.

Nico found a girl, Hannah Vittoria(daughter of Nike, goddess of victory)They sadly didn't have children.

It hurts.

But I have no regrets.

Well, maybe I do.


End file.
